<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>JAMIE AND CLAIRE'S TERRIBLE, HORRIBLE, NO-GOOD, VERY BAD DAY by DistractedBySparklyThingsAndToast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037947">JAMIE AND CLAIRE'S TERRIBLE, HORRIBLE, NO-GOOD, VERY BAD DAY</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractedBySparklyThingsAndToast/pseuds/DistractedBySparklyThingsAndToast'>DistractedBySparklyThingsAndToast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outlander &amp; Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Louboutins, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Tickling, cute lingerie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:41:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractedBySparklyThingsAndToast/pseuds/DistractedBySparklyThingsAndToast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Welp, Jamie and CB have both had shite days, and jogging or weightlifting isn't how they deal with it...<br/>Apologies for the formatting. Am not good with it.</p><p>***** special yodel-out to Pamela A Fuhrman with a title improvement, which, obvie, I immediately stole...*****</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser, Fergus Fraser/Marsali McKimmie Fraser, Jamie Fraser/Marsali MacKimmie Fraser, Joe Abernathy/Claire Beauchamp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham_ruaidh/gifts">gotham_ruaidh</a>.</li>



    </ul><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To my wonderful readers: <br/>A wild hair lassoed me and wouldn't let me go so I split this up for easier reading. Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Friday, June 6th, 2020, 5:30 p.m. Scotland time</p><p>Jamie sank into his sleek black Ford F-250 Limited and groaned, his head in his hands. He pushed the heels of his hands into his eyes and wished desperately he could erase the images floating around in his brain.  He couldn't remember the last time he'd had such a shite day. First, there'd been an entire truckload of bottles they needed that never came thanks to a horrendous crash on the local motorway. The 40’ (12.2m) delivery truck had been rear-ended by an inattentive teenage driver in a dually who managed to hit the container at such a high rate of speed that he actually dented the trailer and the doors popped open, allowing thousands of dollars of custom bottles to bounce onto the road, dumping sparkling, deadly shards of destruction onto the roadway. Taran MacQuarrie, the normally unflappable regular driver of the glass factory truck, trembled a bit and said it sounded like a thousand screams had been uttered at once when the empty bottles crashed from the shelves onto the truck floor and onto the now-scarred roadway,&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>“Aye, the road bed resembled a man's horribly scourged back, Jamie. Ah'm right fashed aboot it. I know ye needed the bottles.”&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>Jamie made sure Taran didn't need to go to the hospital. He told Taran not to make heavy weather about the accident, as it wasn't his fault, in any case. He shook Taran's hand and sent him to the company's on-site canteen, telling him to let Mrs. Fitz know Jamie was buying his lunch and to put whatever he wanted on Jamie's personal tab.  MacQuarrie hurried along the corridor and greeted Mrs. Fitz, who had heard of the accident on the kitchen radio. She fussed over him and tut-tutted,&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>“Ye sit, Taran, I'll bring ye sumethin' to calm yer poor nerves, aye, a charaid*?”&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>Taran couldn't help smiling at Glenna - he'd recommended her for the head-of-kitchen post because they were primary school friends and her husband was his best friend. Their children had grown up together, and Glenna and his wife, Eilidh, were very good friends. He'd eaten enough of Glenna's cooking over the decades to recommend her heartily when Jamie and the family decided to open the canteen. She brought him a heaping plate of fresh-from-the-oven turkey pot pie with gravy alongside, tatties and neeps and steamed green beans.  After he finished his plate, she brought him a cup of black coffee and a plate of tiny fruit tarts, along with a healthy dram from her secret stash. She hadn't made the tarts before and was happy to make her old friend her guinea pig. He groaned as he got up from the table and thanked her with a kiss on the cheek,&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>“Aye, Glenna, ye are a blessin' to this kitchen, sure enough. The tarts were grand and now, after that lunch, I dinna need anythin' else until tomorrow, thank ye, darlin'.”&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>She told him to “go on,” and to be careful, blushing prettily at his compliments.&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>Then, Jamie'd had to accept his assistant's resignation, because her planned maternity leave started in two weeks. She was married to Fergus, his brother Robert's adopted son, who was originally from France. She’d started working for Jamie long before meeting Fergus. They'd met at a Lallybroch Spirits' holiday party two years ago and fallen hard for each other, marrying 6 months later.  Jamie'd grown to depend so much on Marsali MacKimmie Fraser that he had continually pushed finding her replacement onto the back burner because he simply didn't want to have to adjust to someone new. She compared it to a very long, drawn-out, foot-stomping temper tantrum exhibited by a bratty two-year-old.  She’d had to physically put the paper in his hand  (with her sternest “don’t cross me” look) for him to accept it. They'd worked together for over 5 years and had actually developed their own communication. Sometimes Jamie was fairly certain that they could read each other's thoughts. She called herself his “Doberman at the Door,” that was how fiercely she guarded access to him. How did she always seem to sense when he needed privacy, who not to allow to speak to him, or, for God's sake, when he was thirsty? He'd barely think it and a few minutes later, she'd knock on the door with his favorite, Pellegrino with lime, or hot, strong black coffee. When she worked on projects for him, they didn't even have to finish their sentences, or they finished each other's. He smiled when he remembered her first week. After ribbing from Angus and Rupert about “women's lib,” he decided that he'd best not ask her to fetch him drinks or a snack. So, trying to be sensitive, he'd announced she didn't need to bring him refreshments – he could do that himself. Her pale blue eyes narrowed and she stood so quickly that she knocked her substantial chair to the ground. She proceeded to tell him straight to his face that he was the boss and if he wanted something like that, she would get it for him – he had to focus on his job. When she’d finished, he'd stood there with his mouth open for a second before hastily agreeing with her. He’d been a little afraid not to. She'd cornered him this morning and announced she'd found her replacement thanks to their go-to temp company. His name was Willie Coulter and he was coming in the morning to train.&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>And the good news just kept coming, this time in the form of a mechanical breakdown in their automated filling machinery. Rupert and Angus had tried their best, but hadn't been able to cobble a solution together. They'd had to call the manufacturer to order some new parts, which naturally, weren't in stock and had to be special-ordered AND wouldn't be in until Wednesday, which meant that the goddamned parts wouldn't be delivered until Thursday morning at the earliest. So, of course, the line wouldn't be operational until next Friday, a week hence.&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>Ian, Jamie's best friend, brother-in-law and right-hand man, was also out for two weeks, oh joy. Jamie's sister Jenny had given birth to their first child, James David Murtagh Ian Murray and was out on paternity leave for two weeks.  As elated as Jamie was for his first nephew and not simply a little bit honored they'd named the baby for him, it was the worst possible time for Ian to be out. However, Jamie steadfastly refused to call him, instead lying to Ian, telling him that things were fine at work. He'd be out for two damn weeks, for Chrissakes!&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>“Mac na galla*!”</p><p>yelled Jamie, to nobody in particular, pounding the substantial steering wheel with his palms. What a fucking Friday! All he wanted to do was go home and spend quality time canoodling with his wife Claire, but remembered she and her best friend, Joe, had their “us time" monthly dinner planned. Nobody else was ever invited to these dinners – not Jamie or Joe's wife, Gayle. Claire and Joe had started medical school together in the United States, but when Claire's beloved Uncle Lamb had fallen terminally ill with stomach cancer, she transferred to northern Scotland to be near him. She convinced Joe to “come take a look" at the Highlands when he finished school, knowing full well that he'd fall in love with its rugged terrain and astonishing beauty. Joe was a dyed-in-the-wool athlete and loved hiking and biking. Often, Gayle and Claire would spend the day together with their friend, Geilis, who was married to Jamie's older brother, Willie.   Joe and Jamie and Willie would take off and do “manly things,” as they called them.  At one of their “us time" dinners, Joe was bemoaning his lack of female companionship, so she'd asked Gayle Frederics, an excellent physical therapist with her own practice, to come to dinner one night when Joe, Geilis and Willie would be there, too. Gayle was originally from Barbados, and one of her hobbies in her spare time was cooking. Claire knew better than anyone that Joe loved all types of island cuisine, so she plotted and schemed to introduce them. Claire and Gayle had met when Claire got a recommendation from Geilis for some extra physical therapy for Jamie's “trick shoulder,” as he called it. He’d dislocated it falling from his jet-black stallion, Donas, while riding on his family's property. Evidently, Donas reared up and caught Jamie by surprise and down he went.  Claire had been on duty in the A and E that day. That was how he met the love of his life. After they married, he bought an entire basket of treats for Donas.  Six months later, Jamie's shoulder just wasn't back to 100%, so Geilis gave Claire Gayle's business card. Claire and Gayle had hit it off, so Claire saw no reason why her “big brother,” as she fondly called Joe, shouldn't also like Gayle. Claire had been right, of course, and she and Geilis stood up with Gayle at the wedding a year later.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jamie trudged into the house from the garage into the laundry/mud room and let his leather messenger bag hit the floor with a jingling thump. He toed off his shoes and put them on the shoe rack and threw his socks (God, he hated socks) into the washer and headed upstairs to change. He remembered that Claire had a late-ish shift tonight and wasn’t due for another hour. He hoped her shift wouldn't be too hard tonight. He ran upstairs and took a quick shower and pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and headed into the kitchen, pouring himself 2 fingers of Glenfiddich, neat. He checked the fridge and saw that there was enough for a broccoli-chicken orange and garlic stir fry. He started the brown rice in the rice cooker and quickly prepared the sauce, setting it to the side while he sauteed the meat and then onions, garlic and broccoli. He combined everything and covered it, turning the stovetop off. He sat down to enjoy his whisky while the rice finished its last 30 minutes of cooking time. He must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he heard was the rice cooker dinging and switching to warm. He nursed his whisky until he heard Claire opening the garage door, about 20 minutes later.&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>He heard her bag hit the floor beside his and waited for her to appear. She finally appeared and Jamie saw in her beautiful face that she'd had a terrible day and, worse, she'd cried on the way home.&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>“How was dinner with Joe, mo neighan?”&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>Claire's lower lip wobbled, “we couldn't go. I had a severe fall from a ladder leg fracture turn up 20 minutes before EOS* and he had to remove a hot appendix. And one of my patients I operated on last week died. He'd been in a terrible car crash and I was hoping against hope he'd make it. His poor wife vomited when I delivered the news and then she passed out, so now she's a patient. And I really liked both of them.”&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>Jamie got up and went to hug her, but to his surprise, she backed away from him.&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>“Please don't take this personally, darling, but I'm not in the mood for a hug. Please let me change and then you can tell me about your day. I hope for both our sakes that yours was better.”</p><p>She looked up,&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>“It was, right?” She almost had a pleading look in her eye, “right?” Jamie simply said,&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>“Ye go upstairs, mo nighean*, get changed, aye? Mebbe ye'll want some orange broccoli chicken after this. I just made it from scratch and brown rice, too.”&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>Claire's chin wobbled harder and hot tears fell on her cheeks,&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>“Oh, Jamie, thank you, you wonderful man. I'll be right down and we can talk about your day, yes?”&lt;br</p><p>Jamie simply smiled and watched her run upstairs.&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>Claire took the hottest shower she could stand and turned the showerhead onto a hard pulsing spray, moaning when the water massaged her scalp, back and head. She touched up her legs and her underarms with a new razor she'd grabbed. She lathered her hair and rinsed after applying her rosemary lavender shampoo twice. She conditioned her curls and hoped they'd not come out too frizzy.  She soaped herself, reveling in her smooth skin. She stepped out of the shower and toweled herself gently. She walked naked into the bedroom and pulled on the closet light, rooting around for a moment in the back of the closet, muttering,&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>“Where are you, friend dragon? Mama needs you!”</p><p>She shoved two more hangers away and there he was: a silk half length robe with a beautiful intense sky-blue background. A yellow dragon’s body with tangerine and black scales was embroidered on the back. His feet were embroidered with shimmering green claws and his massive curved neck reached up and over Claire's right shoulder, where the dragon's head, complete with red lips and ivory fangs sat on her shoulder guarding his mistress. The robe had matching blue underwear with a tiny dragon on the front panel. The coordinating nightie came just above her knees was designed the same, except that the dragon covered the front of the garment and his head and neck arched protectively over her left breast.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claire came downstairs and when her husband caught a glance of his wife, his concentration was completely obliterated as he saw her in the new lingerie. Her sumptous lips were stained blood red and she had just a touch of mascara on. He nearly dropped their glasses when he saw the dragon on the back of the robe as she crossed in front of him and his little green man bared his fangs when he saw the dragon’s proximity to her (his!) breast in the front. "Jesus, Fraser, get a grip! It's embroidery," he thought. He glanced at it again without wanting to. "Still, though, ye wee bastard, stay where ye are or I'll have yer guts for garters," he snarled in his head.&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>Jamie swallowed hard and managed to refocus on the task at hand and handed his wife her whisky,&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>“Thank you love. So, how was your day? Better than mine, I'm hoping!”&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>Jamie smiled ruefully and told her about everything that had gone wrong. Claire blanched, a horrified look on her face,&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>“Oh, no! Jamie, I'm so sorry! God, days like this just make me want to hit something! Do you feel that way too?”&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>Jamie laughed, an image of his fierce wee badger-woman knocking someone out with a well-placed haymaker,&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>“Aye, a gràidh*, either we need to install a punching bag in the basement or have angry sex, right? And since we've no bag, I guess that leaves the angry sex,” he laughed.</p><p>He looked up at her, his eyes twinkling.&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>Claire looked at him with that determined look where the sparkle in her eyes was as hard as a bright light on a flawless diamond.&lt;br /&gt;</p><p><em>Oh Dhia*, what hellhound have I unleashed now?</em> thought Jamie.&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>She slammed the rest of her drink and demanded he get both of them another drink,&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>“Oh, and after you do that, close the blinds, lock the doors, turn our phones on silent and then come back to me.”&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>Jamie stood up uncertainly and looked at his wife, wondering if she was actually serious,&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>“Lass, I was just teasin', I didna mean it – ye ken that, aye?”&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>Claire’s eyes narrowed dangerously,&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>“No, I didn't think you were kidding. I certainly wasn't. Get a move on, Captain, that wasn't a request!”&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>Out of habit, he stiffened to attention and said firmly, “Yes, Ma'am!”</p><p>Claire smiled. They'd met when Jamie was in the British Army, and his military training wasn't far below the surface, ever. He poured them their new drinks and performed all the other tasks in short order and stood in front of Claire uncertainly.&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>“Sorcha, will ye model yer sweet nothin’s fer me, mo gràidh*?”</p><p>He smiled inwardly, knowing she normally couldn't resist his arousal-deepened baritone.&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>Claire smiled at him and stood up, and that's when he saw them, her new shoes. Mac na galla, they were sky-blue leather stilettos tonight, Ferragamos. Damn all Italian shoe magicians to hell… He felt his traitorous cock stiffen in his shorts and had to adjust himself as he sat down.&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>Claire smiled saucily and drawled,&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>“Well, Sir, since ya asked sooooo nicely, I shall!”&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>She came to stand facing him and let him drink her in. She tut-tutted when he reached greedy fingers to her and slapped his hands away, ordering him,&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>“Since you can't seem to keep your hands to yourself, you get to sit on them. Go on, do it!" she snapped.</p><p>“Och, Dhia, a leannan*, ye're killin' me with the wantin'!”&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>She looked back at him with a positively evil smirk and brought her hands to rest on her ass and massaged her ass cheeks, undulating and dancing to a song only she could hear. Jamie knew he wasn't going to last long if she kept this up,&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>“Love, please, Imma goin' ta blow my load in my shorts. For the love of Christ, will ye please stop before things get messy?”&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>She spun back around and said silkily,&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>“Jamie, did you happen to see the little dragon guarding your honeypot?”&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>He sucked in a breath as he saw the fucking thing for the first time. He hated that dragon! He ground out,</p><p>"Oh, God, Sorcha. I canna take much more teasin'!</p><p>The cords on his powerful neck stood out and she ghosted her fingers over his cock, still trapped in his shorts. She sank down to her knees in front of him and he lifted his hips when she tugged on his shorts, throwing them behind her. He gasped in relief and went to gather her hair, but she barked,&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>“No! Sit on your hands like I ordered!”</p><p>The brunette pulled a hair tie out of her robe pocket and drew her hair back. Jamie slid his hands under his bum again and leaned his head on the back of the couch, taking steadying breaths. He hissed to attention when she pinched his nipples painfully,&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>“I'm thirsty for you, my love. Watch me while I slake my thirst! Do it!”&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>A great shudder scorched his body when she slowly swallowed him all the way down, humming all the way along his shaft. Her strong tongue made messy love to his thickness as she came back up and gripped his base with her hand, squeezing and tickling. She let go of his head with a juicy “pop" and used her other hand to stroke and fondle his cockhead, breathing warm breaths on it. Jamie was thrusting his hips in time with her ministrations and begged in a throaty whisper,&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>“a leannan, please, I must touch ye, please!”&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>Claire removed her hand from his base and brought up his chin so he could look in her eyes. Jamie prayed she'd finally relent. Instead, she simply said,&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>“no. You can watch how your she-dragon consumes you, though. Come on, eyes open, watch how your glorious cock disappears into my hot, wet mouth, darling man.”&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>He took a jagged breath and did as ordered, and marveled at the temperature change from when his cock was in the open air versus when it was sliding in the hot velvet embrace of her mouth. She sucked on his tip again and nuzzled his length on her soft cheek.&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>She repositioned herself and surprised him by starting to titty fuck him, his cock nestled between her beautiful breasts. Every time he pushed up, she would suck and lick on his cockhead, going as far down his shaft as she could, spinning him into a world of new sensations. He looked at her and felt his pulse quicken even more,</p><p>"Jesus, she's going to give me a coronary. I wonder how that'll go down in my obituary, 'Man found dead in Farnham Road flat, orgasm and overly large reptile suspected.'”&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>Just when he thought he'd have to warn her to back away or get very wet, she stopped and pulled back making a lascivious show of licking her entire hand. She started one hand twisting in a feather-light  corkscrew around his cockhead and upper shaft and then licked the other hand and started the corkscrew motion in the opposite direction at his base and lower shaft. Jamie didn't know whether to laugh or shout for help, because he was starting to hyperventilate a bit and his vision was sprouting black spots around the edges. His voice gravelly shook and he breathed out,&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>“God, Sorcha, I canna take much more o’ this, please, lass!”&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>“Tell me how you're feeling, Jamie – is this feeling good, yes or no?”&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>Just then, she squeezed both ends of his cock and he groaned,&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>“How does it feel? Like ye know exactly what ye're doin' and need ta be punished for teasin' yer man like this! Please, either let me come or let me finish it myself, I'm beggin' ye, mo neighan donn*!”&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>She purred and looked up at him,&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>“Oh, my fierce man, I do love it when you beg.”&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>And quick as a flash, she removed her hands and engulfed him with her mouth again, nibbling and grazing his cock lightly with her teeth. She laughed throatily when she heard him gasp, so she pushed his knees wider and tickled his balls with both hands, never stopping herself from wantonly gorging herself on his cock. A high-pitched whine came from her favorite person in all the world, helplessly under her control. She loved him for being secure enough to let her please both of them this way.  She stopped playing with his balls and instead hollowed her cheeks and sucked mightily on his swollen member. She raked her fingernails down the outside of his strong thighs, drinking in his shout of surprise and hiss of pain.  Jamie was panting and thrusting himself into her mouth and Claire was pleased to see that he still kept his hands underneath himself. He was sweating and suddenly ground out,&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>“a gràidh*, I can't stop it now!”&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>A stream of Ghàdlig invectives flew out of his mouth and he howled his release, pushing one last time down his beloved's greedy throat, spilling his arousal into her stomach.&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>When he'd come down sufficiently and his brain wasn't pushing his heartbeat into to the danger zone anymore, Jamie groaned  took a drink of his whisky.&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>Claire smiled and got him a Pellegrino with lime, which he gratefully accepted.  When he recovered, he took her in his arms, kissed her breathless and rumbled,&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>“Now, wife, I seem to remember sayin' earlier ye needed to be punished for your wickedness.  As yer husband, it's ma job to see it's done thoroughly.”&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>He smiled predatorily and looked into his wife's eyes, which had been simply thin golden rims and enormous, nearly black pupils blown wide with arousal. Now, they were infused by a little bit of panic. Claire knew he'd never really hurt her, but, she had teased him mercilessly after all. Payback could be a bitch in their house. She stretched up and licked along his jawbone, trailing kisses down his throat, hoping to distract him from his plans,&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>“Jamie, kiss me, my love, please,” she whispered throatily.&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>“Nae, Sorcha, I willna. Ye ken ye've done yer man wrong and it's time to pay the piper, aye?”&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>Claire gathered her hands onto Jamie's solid chest and tried pushing her husband off her gently, but Jamie just smiled and stayed right where he was. She tried again, grunting with the effort of trying to shift her 90-kg (200 U.S. pounds) husband, who seemed vastly amused at her efforts and simply chuckled,&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>“Awww, how cute!”&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>Claire narrowed her eyes and thought to herself, "alright, you arrogant Scots fucktoid, here we go!"&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>She tried again with all the strength she could muster, and the bastard merely laughed at her and pretended to yawn.&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>She made like she was giving up and put her hands to her sides again and closed her eyes, taking a deep, soothing breath. Before she'd completely exhaled, she dragged her nails up and down his sides, furiously tickling him. For Jamie could withstand all sorts of kicks and punches, and had, but he was extremely ticklish. He started giggling and grunted in surprise, realizing the cunning thing had nearly bested him and gotten free and shouted,&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>“Oi! No ye don't, Sassenach, ye little sneak!”</p><p> </p><p>and he grabbed her wrists gently in his and pushed her underneath him again,&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>“Apologize, Claire. Tha' was dirty and underhanded and ye know it. Say ye're sorry and I'll go easy on ye, aye?”&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>She let out an annoyed huff and blew a wayward curl off of her forehead, whispering,&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>“Jamie, I'm baking like a soufflé under you. Can you please let me up?”&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>He rolled immediately to his side and pulled her to a sitting position,&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>He released her wrists and got her a Pellegrino,&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>“Here, lass, drink this, aye? Ye'll feel better in a minute.”&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>The kiss started gently, but increased in intensity very quickly after Jamie licked her bottom lip asking for entry. Their tongues licked and sucked and made each other gasp. Jamie's cock was lengthening and Claire could feel the first trickle of wetness descend her channel.  She pulled his head to her right breast and he obligingly licked and bit her through the fabric, breathing warm air on her pebbled nipple. He could feel his cock dribbling a little precum as she moaned and she pushed him greedily to her left breast. This time, he licked vertically from the bottom of her breast to the top and then left to right. Claire hissed in pleasure when he bit down on her hard nipple and she squirmed as he laved it with his tongue. He moaned around it and continued sucking it. When he recovered, he had her get on all fours on the couch, with her chest on the cushions. She groaned when Jamie blew his warm breath on her labia and shrieked when he licked her from the top of her labia majora to the bottom, nuzzling his nose in her folds. He pushed his tongue into her roughly, curling and flattening it as he saw fit. He licked and nibbled all the way up to her clitoris and licked it oh-so-slowly, grinning to himself when Claire growled into the couch cushions. He licked as deeply as he could and swallowed as much of the nectar he'd made as he could. He laughed his baritone into her depths and she squeaked, one of her wee noises he so treasured. He grazed her with his teeth all up and down her labia minor trapping her hips with his powerful hands when she scrabbled on the couch trying to get away from the intense feelings. Indeed, he turned the tables on her and pulled her up to her knees, jammed two fingers into her pussy and slapped both ass cheeks so hard the noises echoed off the living room walls and roared,&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>“NO! BAD GIRL!” and smiled triumphantly when she screamed his name and hot come gushed all over his fingers.&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>Claire turned her head and saw dazedly how he withdrew his fingers and licked them with great relish. Jamie lined himself up with her opening and dragged the tip of his cock up and down in her sea of wetness, readying himself to mount her. Claire growled in arousal and went to push herself onto her hands. Jamie tut-tutted and asked,&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>“Wife, did yer husband give ye permission to move?”&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>She whined through her nose and continued to push herself up,&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>“A leannan*, I asked ye a question. If ye choose not to answer, all this stops now, do ye understand?”&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>“No, my husband didn't give me permission to move. I need you so badly, Jamie, please, fuck me!, she panted.&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>“You know what I want, Sorcha. Lower your arms and present your beautiful pussy to your husband, now, aye?”&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>Claire lowered her upper half to the couch again and widened her stance, licking her lips in anticipation. She breathed out a ragged sigh as she felt Jamie's warm, strong hand on her back, steadying her. She shivered as his hand left her back and his cock tip kissed her labia gently before he mounted her in one swift, hard thrust that pushed Claire forward with his strength. Huge hands claimed her hips roughly and slammed her backwards onto his drooling cock. She yelled in shock and arousal and, to his delight, huskily chanted,&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>"More, please! Faster! Harder, husband! Take your woman!”&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>They both grunted in exertion and Claire whined and whispered throatily,&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>“God, yes, yes, yes, so good!”&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>Jamie could feel that she was nearing her climax and angled his hips differently, making his wife hiss in pleasure. He reached over her back and grasped both breasts, tugging insistently at the nipples, making Claire's stomach somersault,&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>“Ahhh, yeeessss, love, make it sting!”&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>He took his cue and pinched her nipples, causing Claire to shout in arousal. He returned his attention to her pussy and gripped her hips, pistoning in and out of her. He felt his arousal start its inevitable climb and his rhythm stumbled a bit as he growled,&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>“I'm comin, mo Sorcha, come with me!”&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>He groaned as his hot come streaked through him and he shot his load in her pussy, and reached under her and quickly tickled and pinched her clit. She followed him immediately, grunting out his name, unable to finish her sentence,&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>“Jamie, I – oh, dammit! Oh, I'm…!”</p><p>Jamie felt her pussy contract around his cock and groaned in delight.  Exhausted, they lay on the couch until they felt like they could get up and head upstairs for a shower. After they both showered, Claire went downstairs as Jamie was dressing and heated up dinner. They ate and chatted about the positive things in both of their days.&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>As Claire poured them an after-dinner whisky, she reflected on how life itself was like the whisky gracing their crystal glasses. It was strong, rough and simultaneously warm going down, and if you held the glass to the sunlight waning among their garden trees, you might catch a glimpse of different shades and intensities of the colors inherent in the liquid, and they might surprise you – brown, gold, orange, red and a bit of umber, swirling and dancing harmoniously in its depths, ready to soothe or energize you, depending on your need at the moment. She and Jamie had come together just as the perfection of the whisky had – seamlessly, all their colors and strengths meshing into an ebbing and flowing symbiosis of love.&lt;/p&gt;</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&lt;p&gt;**********AUTHOR'S NOTES**********&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>A charaid: friend&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>A leannan: sweetheart&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>Mac na galla: son of a bitch&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>Mo gràidh: my love&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>Mo neighan donn: my brown-haired girl&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>The “refreshments incident" really happened. Years ago, I was living near Knoxville, TN and had a great German boss. During a heated discussion with a German salesman, the salesman made a snide comment to him about me getting him coffee. My boss came to me and said I didn't have to get his coffee anymore and I looked him square in the eye and did exactly what Marsali did… : )&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>Mo neighan: my girl&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>EOS: end-of-shift&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>Oh Dhia: Oh God&lt;br /&gt;</p><p>Bridalveil Falls is a spectacular waterfall in California, USA's Yosemite National Park.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>